kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Toon Babies Gang
The YouTube and Google Drive of The Greatest Season of My Favorite Series "Toon Babies" from 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. Now, With Baby Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Baby Pepe Le Pew, Baby Penelope Pussy Cat, Baby Pete and Baby Mortimer Mouse Mickey (Mouse's Rival), but, don't you worried, my friends, he's not bad...here is a good guy of 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. This Logo Of My Fan-Made Comic Series "Toon Babies". Those baby cubs will be the protagonists this series that I will do the comic, which will arrive soon on DeviantArt and this is The Logo of this series. Ispirated To The Animated Series "Muppet Babies". This is a collage with all the Disney characters and Warner version Baby. They are: Baby Mickey Mouse Baby Minnie Mouse Baby Donald Duck Baby Daisy Duck Baby Goofy Baby Pluto Baby Bugs Bunny Baby Lola Bunny Baby Daffy Duck Baby Wile. E Coyote Baby Road Runner Baby Taz Tasmanian Baby Sylvester Cat Baby Tweety Bird Baby Melissa Duck Baby Porky Pig Baby Petunia Pig Baby Pluto Baby Wile E Coyote Baby Road Runner Baby Honey Bunny (Classic Bugs Bunny's Girlfriend) Baby Daphne Duck (Classic Bugs Bunny's Girlfriend) Baby Pete and Baby Mortimer Mouse (Mickey Mouse's Rival) ''THEME'' Toon Babies, we make our dreams come true Toon Babies, we'll do the same for you Baby Mickey Mouse: When your world looks kinda weird and you wish that you weren't there Baby Minnie Mouse: Just close your eyes and make believe and you can be anywhere Baby Mickey Mouse: I like adventure Baby Minnie Mouse: I like romance Baby Goofy: I love my great jokes Baby Taz Tasmanian: Taz dance!!! Baby Bugs Bunny: I love eat the carrots Baby Lola Bunny: I love playing to Basketball Baby Sylvester Cat: I I enjoy chasing that Baby little bird, "Ouch!!!" Baby Tweety Bird: You're Bad Baby Kitty! Baby Daffy Duck: And I have black hairs Baby Donald Duck: Me, I chased always in troubles Baby Daisy Duck: I love Fashion Baby Honey Bunny: I love planting and watering flowers Baby Sylvia Cat: I love playing for mothers Baby Daphne Duck: I want to make cycling Baby Aooga Bird: And I Singing!!! Baby Melissa Duck: I love Music Baby Porky Pig: I - I - I - I am a Super Actor Baby Petunia Pig: I love the Shoping Baby Pepe Le Pew: Bonjour a Mes Amis! Baby Penelope Pussy Cat: I am so pretty Baby Pete: I am a real Bad Bully! Baby Mortimer Mouse: Ah - Cha - Cha!!! Baby Pluto: Woff, Woff! Baby Wile. E Coyote: Grrr!!! Baby Road Runner: Beep, Beep, Beep, Beeep! Nanny (Me): Is everything all right in here? All Toon Babies: Yes, Nanny. Toon Babies, we make our dreams come true Toon Babies, we'll do the same for you Toon Toon Toon Toon Babies Babies Babies Babies Make dreams come true. Now, the Baby Band is Complete! Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Animals Category:Kids World's Adventures allies Category:Groups Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Kids World's Adventures Team Members Category:Kids World's Adventures members Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:O.W.C.A Strike Team Members Category:Cats Category:Allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Babies Category:Pigs Category:Ducks Category:Dogs Category:Kids World's Adventures Team Category:Kids World's Ohana Members Category:Kolitas Category:Team C.A.T Category:Preshoolers Category:Kids